Blood and Shadow
by WNxImpulse
Summary: Team seven are interrupted during a mission by two strange girls, Naruto's strength is tested and the hidden leaf is in the biggest danger it has ever faced, alliances are tested and bonds are broken, the beginning of a new generation is starting.
1. Chapter 1 - The short tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this fan fiction, I do however own 'suki' and 'kaiyo' I will not tolerate anyone using them for their own story unless given permission by me, please enjoy :)**

**Blood** and **Shadow**

It was a time long before the first great ninja war, two villages living in the same nation, a nation unheard of at this time, these two villages were the only known military villages in the nation of 'darkness'.

One of these villages was known as 'occulta sanguis vicus' also known as 'village hidden in blood', a strong legendary 'tribe' or culture lived in this village, only known as 'sanguis users' which means 'Blood users', this legendary culture were known only for their cruelty and need for blood, through generations of blood and gore they were able to unlock a secret weapon, whether it was through mutation or luck or corruption of the soul, they had unlocked a weapon that was strong enough for them to live for centuries on without being challenged, this was known as 'Sanguigan' it was only a known doujutsu kekkai genkai in the nation of darkness, but it's abilities rivaled that of the sharingan or byakugan, maybe not the rinnegan but it was very powerful, this doujutsu allowed the user to use many different techniques.

The Sanguigan's first use upon activation is easily noticed, the user being able to see the blood literally run through any human around them, they are able to switch their vision like a muscle whenever they wish to see the blood coursing through someone's veins, this allows them to see every muscle, every tendon, every chakra point and every white blood cell in the body, this can be useful in many ways, however this power was used for violence rather than using it to the best of its abilities, but what can you expect from a culture that is completely based on blood, gore, hate and death.

Depending on the rate of one's strength or ability, Sanguigan can develop further to a stronger state, known as 'Operativa Sanguigan' this is known as the second stage of Sanguigan which allows the user to use what is known as 'blood jutsu' or 'blood style' This allows the user to then use their Sanguigan to control blood itself, this meaning that they can use jutsu to control the blood inside someone itself or maybe even their own blood, however it takes a very large amount of chakra to control blood itself, many have tried and failed to use the Sanguigan to rip blood out of their opponent in order to kill them instantly, and have failed to do so due to the strain of using so much chakra, even attempting it can reduce you to zero chakra, worst case scenario, you die.

Many however have created very useful jutsu and taught their jutsu to one another in order to increase their power, many blood jutsu were created, though some jutsu were unable to be finished simply because they did not have enough chakra to finish creating it, even so there are many uses for blood jutsu, following further development the Sanguigan can then develop into 'Kaleido Sanguigan' Which allows the user to enter the third stage of Sanguigan, this is very rare though and it is said to get to this stage some very horrific unimaginable things must be done not to mention how difficult it would be to even unlock this stage, however it has been done and the results are immense, specifically a jutsu known as 'Sanguis mens rapidus' a very strong blood style jutsu that has killed many opponents in battle, though there are no records left of it or what it exactly does..

"Anyway children enough of that for now, it's rather late and I think its time you went to bed." Said the old sage named Sapien.

He had a gruff grey beard and was rather frail and quite short, sporting a blood red tunic with a small hat which had a weird symbol upon it, the symbol for blood, the symbol was an M darkly outlined in red, it had a kunai going through the middle downward with too spikes either side of the middle of it, the M also had dark red spikes on the outside of it, he also wore wooden sandals and his tunic had a black cotton lining and was rather dirty with stains of a darker blood red upon it, supposedly real blood, the symbol also resigned on the back of his tunic, the lighting of the tent shone brightly on his tunic, giving off a rather strange but almost invisible red glow, the tent was old but quite large, 10 ft high and 15 ft wide, sporting only an old creaky wooden table and a camping sleep roll, there were many candles around a strange image with a book in front of it.

"But I was learning so much!" Stated a young girl named Suki

"Yeah!" Chorused a large group of children

"Well i'm sorry children but its time to go to bed, i'll resume my tale tomorrow, I got sidetracked after mentioning the Sanguigan I apologize.."

"Ohhhh!" chorused the group of children as they departed to their own separate tents.

The old sage smiled as they left and turned around to his small wooden table and decided to continue writing his book, when he sensed someone still remaining in his tent.. he turned around and greeted two young girls, they were both eighteen, they had only turned eighteen a few weeks ago, on the day of 'that' incident, he smiled genuinely towards them.

"Hello girls how can I help you?" The old sage asked turning around

Suki and her twin sister Kaiyo smiled back and sat down..

Suki was 5 '8' and had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes, she wore a short red skirt and tank top with the same blood symbol as the old sage Sapien, she also wore red wristbands on both arms and red elbow pads with a gold outlining around them, they were a rather handy defense along with the strong knee high red leather boots she wore, just above her boots she wore a bandage on her right leg and a red leather holder for a few kunai, although she didn't have them equipped at this time, on the back of her red tank top was the blood symbol once again, wrapped around her neck was a black cloth with a metal plate in the middle with the blood symbol upon it called a forehead protector, many ninjas wore it on their foreheads, whereas many others didn't.

Kaiyo was 5'7' however and though only an inch shorter then her sister, she still felt a bit uneasy when comparing herself, as sisters do, she had bright blonde hair with slight red streaks, she also wore red wristbands and elbow pads although her pads had a black outlining rather than a gold, she wore a red shirt and a black and red jacket with the blood symbol on the back, her forehead protector however was wrapped around her forehead, she too had hazel eyes, though hers were closer to black then hazel, she also wore red shorts and a satchel on her waist to hold her ninja tools, she wore knee high black boots with a red outlining and had bandages around her left thigh.

"Please tell us more, we want to learn.. we want to be able to defend ourselves.."

"Ah yes, Fine I shall continue, the story was getting a bit too dark for the others im afraid, we may be of the Sangui culture however I do not wish to follow in the footsteps of my predecessors and corrupt the minds of our young, unfortunately you girls have been alive long enough to become chunin and fight in our terrible war against 'Them'..."

"That's why we want to learn more, we want to protect you and the others!" Exclaimed Kaiyo

The old sage chuckled and replied slowly

"Very well.. I will tell you the tale"

'Our culture was unchallenged for centuries to come, until a large group of bandits took over and destroyed many villages in the nation of darkness, thought to be a band of bandits that were for some reason laying low for centuries, it turned out they were an ancient tribe.. their powers long forgotten until one day, a boy who is now the leader of the hidden shadow village 'occulta umbra vicus' unlocked his true potential, and then trained himself on his own, he mastered his abilities as best as he could before he showed them to his band, they all started to learn and grow potential, until they all unlocked their abilities and the now well known to us band of bandits, founded their village after destroying many of our own, we should of dealt with them sooner, but we weren't ready for such a strong power to befall us, since before the first great ninja war our two villages have waged war on one another, rivals till the bitter end, even our doujutsu rivaled theirs, yes we were equal strength-ed, we lost battles and won them, as did they, but that's all over now.. i'm sorry girls, i can't continue this tale, it saddens me too greatly..'

"It's okay, we know about the rest, we experienced it somewhat.. I wish i could of seen the monster that destroyed our village! And caused us all to be outcasts and orphans!" Exclaimed Suki

"I wish for vengeance on the 'umbrage' for all of their crimes, I will have my vengeance as soon as I unlock my sanguigan! Trust me!" Kaiyo stated proudly.

"And I hope you do, until then continue your training, master your natures and soon your sanguigan will unlock, but don't dwell on the sanguigan too much, it will unlock in its own time, forcing it will do you no good, only harm.. now go to bed and continue your training.. I will speak to you both in the morning."

"Good night senpai" Said both the girls before they left the tent and went to sleep.

The old sage smiled as he continued his book, 'I hope this helps them, they are our cultures last hope of survival..'

**First chapter is short only because I wanted you to know the prologue, the two new characters and the background information for this story as a whole, ill be adding the next chapter tomorrow, please review, I could use some constructive criticism or just any help at all :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Why so sudden?

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only, I only own Suki and Kaiyo of my own design, please ask for permission to use them first.**

'Hey guys chapter two is out, just starting out the story so this is another filler, next chapter it gets super exciting, but hopefully you understand some of the humor I added into this chapter, please review and/or send me a pm of any ideas or suggestions, also looking for creative criticism, so start reviewing :D'

* * *

It was still quite dark when Suki and Kaiyo woke up, they freshened themselves up quickly and dressed into their fighting gear quickly, this gear was also used for training, it made more sense to train in their fighting gear than regular clothes, it was basically hitting two birds with one stone, training in their fighting gear allowed them to get used to it more and knew their abilities inside out, of course what you wear isn't overly important but wearing heavy armor you could be less flexible than in regular clothing, not to mention you can ruin your ordinary day-to-day clothing if you train in them.. In any case the girls left their tent full of energy and very enthusiastic after hearing about the sanguigan, they had only heard tales of its power, but now their sen-pai was actually going to help them unlock it, Kaiyo had stayed awake a bit longer than Suki just thinking about how the sanguigan might work, she wouldn't know exactly until their training, but just thinking about having her bloodline made her excited, she wanted to protect her twin sister more than anything, she would kill for a power to protect her sister.

* * *

*SMASH*

A small white clock shattered against the wall of a young ninja's room, it was rather early and the stupid little thing needed to be taught a lesson... getting up the ninja realized why the clock had gone off and quickly went to his closet to get dressed, why had he reacted that way for? No matter, it was done now and he could easily replace it, it was just a matter of now going out of his way to-

*Thump* The sound was that of a kunai against solid wood, with quick reflexes Sasuke Uchiha had dodged a kunai that was aimed right at his head, he then remembered the trap he had laid last night as several kunai and shuriken flew at him, Sasuke quickly grabbed the kunai and ripped it out of the wood, with reactions that were almost on par with Kakashi the copy ninja he blocked every shuriken and every kunai that was sent at him, he even went as far to dodge a few, catch two shuriken' in midair with two fingers, similar to the way Kakashi had in their first ever test, the test of which decided their fate of going back to the academy or becoming part of team seven, Sasuke dodged a few more kunai and blocked more shuriken before throwing the two shuriken with great speed at the target, hitting it in both bulls eye, middle of the eye and the heart... Sasuke smirked as the kunai and shuriken stopped coming and walked over to the target..

The trap was actually rather ingenious, a trip wire next to the closet which pulled down a single shot ballista trigger, which fires a single kunai, the kunai cuts a thin strand of wire connected to a mannequin dummy at the end of the room, upon the cutting of the thin strand of wire the target drops to the floor and starts shooting kunai and shuriken out of itself like a battle puppet, machinery of which is rather expensive, but very useful training, the dummy continuously shoots out kunai out of its arms, legs, mouth and stomach until the bulls eye in either the eye or the heart is hit by either a kunai or a shuriken, hence hitting a small weight on the inside of the dummy, the weight then drops to the bottom of the dummy pulling down wires that release the triggers on all the kunai/shuriken holes, like a gun trigger being released it won't fire any longer, the dummy then remains as a simple training dummy until you reset the trap, or you could simply destroy the dummy with a gen jutsu or sheer force, but that was the easy way out. Sasuke smirked once more as his trap set off perfectly the way he expected it too, but his experiment to see whether his reflexes and reactions were in tune even when just waking up, he congratulated himself by cleaning up all the mess and rewarding himself with a nice fried breakfast, while he cooked some eggs, bacon and a bit of toasted bread, he thought over his next plan, this time he would either do it blindfolded, or while he was asleep, with another smirk Sasuke started eating his breakfast.

There was a loud screech, running and the sound of thumping stairs, a door crashed open and Sakura Haruno's parents rushed in eyes wide looking for the threat of which caused Sakura's screeches, however all they found was a crying Sakura on the bed, Sakura's mother walked over to her cautiously and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura? What's wrong honey?" Asked Sakura's mother

"I.. I.. I-i have.." Sakura stuttered and cried out

"You have...?" Sakura's father urged on

"A ZIT!" Sakura screeched out and wailed, before laying on the bed, head in pillow crying her eyes out.

Sakura's father sweat dropped while her mother looked appalled at her daughter..

"YOU HAVE A ZIT? HOW?" Screamed Sakura's mother

"I DON'T KNOW, AND NOW SASUKE WILL THINK I'M WIERD AND UGLY!" screeched out, crying into her pillow.

Sakura's father backed out of the room with an exasperated sigh as Sakura's mother and herself cried on the bed holding each other, before her mother soothed her and gave her some advice..

*Crash*

"What the fu-?" shouted the blonde haired goof as he jumped up from falling out of bed, looking at his cheap dingy clock, 7:39 AM, he had overslept, but no matter, the clock was an hour fast, he prepared himself the only way he could, tricking himself into thinking he was late, when he was early, realizing this again Naruto clapped his hands together once, put his hand over his heart as he tried to cease the building heart attack and tried to calm himself down, before face palming himself and calling himself a genius as he walked to the cupboard and pulled out some instant ramen noodle's, Naruto cooed gently the noodles as he took the lid off, applied some hot water and put them in the microwave, he then cradled the microwave for cooking his beloved ramen and sat down and waited.

After downing the cup of ramen noodles Naruto left his apartment hastily and went to Sakura's house, calling early he now was proving to her that he wasn't the same goofball he had used to be, I mean not only had he saved Sakura countless times, he had saved the leaf from Pain/Nagato becoming the hero of the leaf, beat Sasuke to a pulp after defeating the nine tailed fox and saving the world from Tobi and Madara Uchiha and then even had a heart to heart with his best friend, Sasuke hadn't actually committed any real harm against the hidden leaf and was welcomed back with welcome arms when Naruto told them if Sasuke goes into exile so is he, Sasuke was able to confide in Naruto his terrible hatred for the hidden leaf, but it was Naruto who turned to Sasuke and told him that what Itachi did was for the sake of the hidden leaf and he could have refused, and if he cared about his brother at all, he would respect the way he felt and accept the past as the past, Sasuke listened carefully to Naruto and realized that when it was put like that, and not in the words of which Tobi had said to him, that he was in the wrong, Tobi had told the truth, but twisted it a little to make it sound as if the leaf had betrayed the uchiha when in fact, the uchiha had plotted to coup d'etat the village, which in itself is treason, Sasuke then traveled with Naruto back to the village, and apologized sincerely to every one he had hurt in the slightest, of course he had to pay a massive fine, but he was aloud time to gather that money, he hoped he could finish enough A rank and S rank missions in order to pay off the debt before they added interest which in itself would not do him any good.

Naruto knocked on the door quietly, but enough that Sakura heard and left the house with a smile and a thank you to her mother before she and Naruto walked to Sasukes compound, they arrived quickly chatting about how much of a pervert Kakashi was compared to Jiraiya sensei and time flew by, they arrived to Sasuke's house 15 minutes before they were scheduled to be at the hokage mansion, they knocked twice and side-stepped as Sasuke threw a kunai out of the door all too quickly..

"Your learning Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto smiled and replied hastily "New lesson." Sasuke turned and got a face full of ramen noodle and Naruto and his clone sprinted away as Sasuke charged a chidori stream and followed Naruto as quick as he could..

"NARUTO!"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Sapien asked his now two apprentices

"Yes sen-pai" Said the girls in unison

"Then we will begin, first off I would like to show you something, this is a book I have recently finished writing, however it contains intelligence on your bloodline from your ancestry, I was able to save it during the attack, one can only prepare for the future." said the old sage quietly.

The girls nodded in understanding as he opened the book..

"I have re-wrote the scroll so it is much clearer and added in tips and hints to help you unlock it quicker and quite frankly in a better way, I would like you girls to take this book and train as hard as you can.." the old sage said quietly with a serious look in his eye

"Yes sen-pai" Said the girls as they were handed the book.

"You two will soon be leaving, I understand that you wish to protect us, but I can handle myself well enough to take care of myself and the children, you two however still need to first, master your nature affinities and unlock your bloodlines, you can't do that if your cooped up here.. and I'm not taking no for an answer, I'm not being harsh or anything of the sort, think of it this way, once you unlock your bloodline and master your nature affinities, you can return to us more powerful than you can imagine and help us rebuild our culture.. until then I will take care of the young lings do not worry.. they will be fine." the old sage said these words sadly, however with strict authority.

Kaiyo tried to argue, but Suki stopped her and nodded.

"We will leave tomorrow sen-pai, allow us tonight to say goodbye to the children" Said Suki

"Very well, now I will run you through the exercises and training you will be doing everyday to nurture your chakra coils, strengthen your jutsu, strengthen your muscles and grow your minds, watch and listen carefully, I expect you take this seriously, while travelling I hope you make sure to keep doing these exercises, regardless how strong you get, keep doing them until you can't do them anymore, running out of chakra is more likely than running out of stamina, but keep going, be resilient, until the point that you literally feel that you can't do it again, I trust you girls to take me seriously" Said the old sage strictly

The girls nodded in unison and watched as the old sage showed uncharacteristically impressive displays of taijutsu exercises, chakra control exercises, exercises that increased your chakra coils and strengthened them and even basic but very useful exercises that broadened your muscles and strengthened them.

"I have shown you the exercises you will be using for training from now on, good luck girls and always remember the trail of blood that leads you back home." the old sage winked

The girls nodded in unison and bowed appreciatively before leaving for their tents.


	3. Chapter 3 - Descending the journey

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only, I only own Suki and Kaiyo of my own design, please ask for permission to use them first.**

* * *

The two girls woke up early once more, just before dawn and were still upset from their goodbyes from the previous night

"**Do you really have to go Suki?" Asked a young girl as Suki and Kaiyo hugged each child and gave them advice to prosper and grow.**

"**Yes I'm afraid so, we have an important mission and when we return we will be in peace once more" Said Suki, Kaiyo stood behind her nodding in agreement**

**The children all cried as the girls left and a child named Bront quickly ran up to Kaiyo and tugged on her jacket.**

**Kaiyo turned around swiftly and the boy held up a blood symbol necklace, it had a silver chain and a strange red glow that quickly faded, Kaiyo smiled and took the necklace, Bront looked up at her and tried to smile but failed as he started to cry and hugged her once more, Kaiyo and Suki quickly retreated from the children and went to their tent.**

"I'm going to miss them.." Suki said sadly

"As am I, but we have no choice Suki, don't get emotional on me, training and sparring together we will be able to become strong, we need to stay focused at all times." Kaiyo said sternly.

Suki nodded and the two walked away from the camp and started jumping tree to tree, leaving the only family of their clan that remained, they jumped in silence knowing only that they needed to head north east, first they would reach the wind country after they travelled across the sea, they would travel country to country and find teachers for their affinities, they knew they could use all 5 but at their stage they could only use 3, Suki had learned that her natural affinities so far (without a teacher) was lightning, fire and water, she had learned techniques for each element besides lightning and knew that finding a teacher for each of these nature elements was the only way she would get stronger..

Kaiyo only knew two natural effinities at this point.. Fire and Water.. she too knew that she would be dependant on finding teacher for her natures, either that or stealing a scroll containing techniques or hints on how to master her nature affinities, they however didn't know that it was quite extraordinary to have 2 or more nature affinities at such a young age and know they had the potential to learn all the others, it was a part of their clan, an ancient age of shinobi that used all five nature effinities, however unlike the 'rinnegan' user they learned at their own rate, those that possess the 'rinnegan' however are able to learn all the elements remotively easily.

And so they made their way to the wind country to seek guidance, it was the only place they knew of other than the country of darkness, they hoped they would be successful in recieving the guidance they needed to master their affinities.

* * *

"So what's all this about granny Tsunade?" Naruto questioned, with the look of a buffoon asking for a banana.

"If you give me a chance to explain Naruto you will find out why I've summoned you.. We've recieved word that the cloud are planning to attack us, you will travel to the sand village to ask our allies for help in the upcoming battle, Gaara and you hold a strong bond of friendship which is why i've asked you to go, please make haste"

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all nodded and dispersed quickly, after getting ready they all met up at the gate, and made their way to the sand village, after a short walk they started jumping tree to tree getting faster and faster with each leap, Naruto was looking forward to seeing Gaara again, whereas Sasuke was not.

"Won't it be cool to see our sand friends again Sakura?" Naruto asked grinning

"Yeah! I'm looking forward to talking with the medical team, they have some fascinating herbs, hopefully they can lend me some samples to tinker around with!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

"What about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked grinning like a fool, completely oblivious to what happened the last time Sasuke and Gaara met.

"**Sasuke.. your eyes are just like they were back then.. cold, full of hatred, the same as mine once were.. however i know there is a flicker of light in the darkness that your surrounded in, as there was for me.. don't become obsessed with hatred and take refuge in a world by yourself.. you'll end up not being able to come back." said gaara, staring sasuke in the eye, trying his best to persuade him not to continue down the path he was heading..**

"**I closed my eyes a long time ago." Sasuke said smirking**

**Suddenly the raikages left hand man 'Darui' ran forwards and charged his attack**

"**Raiton: Laser circus!" Darui shouted charging his jutsu, a bright blue and white light suddenly burst from his hands as several bullet like lasers burst out at Sasuke, followed by Kankuro's 'Crimson technique: Triangle of puppets' Temari's Ookamataichi: Great wind scythe and Gaara's Hail of sand rain, all four attacks headed straight at sasuke, his eyes widened but then he smirked as all four attacks hit him head on.. **

**A purple light emerged from the dust and smoke and Sasuke smirked as his enemies stared at him eyes wide open shocked, he smirked as he said..**

"**Gaara.. behold the true absolute defence... Susano'o" Sasuke said smirking, his eyes stared into theirs, cold and intent on their death.**

"I don't know whether he'll be happy to see me.." Sasuke muttered looking down at the ground, Naruto stared at him knowing something must have happened.. something bad..

* * *

"Again." Kaiyo said bluntly as a fireball set ablaze a simple dummy made of logs collected nearby.

Suki huffed and puffed, partially winded as she used the fireball jutsu for what seemed like the hundredth time, in reality she had used it twenty three times..

"I'm.. hngh.. running out of.. chak-kra" Suki managed to say as she grabbed her chest.

"Again." Kaiyo repeated more sternly.

Suki formed the handsigns for the fireball jutsu once again and gathered her chakra to her chest, before spitting out a gigantic fireball the size of the hachibi itself, it was almost on par with Itachi Uchiha's fireball jutsu.

The fireball's intense flames burned the grass beneath it with ease and hit it's target completely eradicating it, the logs splintered and the debree flew in all directions, the leaves on the tree's were singed and falling to the floor slowly falling apart.. Suki collapsed, trying to catch her breath.

"Well done, thats the 10th one, you have to push yourself or you'll never get stronger." Kaiyo said passionately.

"I know.. it's just so hard.." Suki complained, pouting as her sister helped her up.

"Have a rest while you spot me." Kaiyo said smiling.

Kaiyo bit her finger and formed the summoning jutsu on the ground, several log dummies appeared out of nowhere with a thin layer of smoke, Kaiyo smiled as she gathered her chakra and repeated the same excercise as Suki.

"Giant fireball jutsu!" Kaiyo exclaimed as the chakra she gathered in her chest spewed out of her mouth, a fireball the size of the hachibi erupted from her small smooth lips and just like Suki destroyed the grass beneath it as it made contact with one of the dummies and blew it to pieces, she smiled and Suki stuck out her tongue, power wise they were both on par, however Kaiyo had much better chakra control and knew exactly how much chakra she needed for each of her jutsu, Suki however did not know all the specifics.. but she could still do the jutsu numerous amount of times.

Shortly after Kaiyo blew up the 20th dummy she too collapsed and could no longer continue her training, Suki helped her up and they proceeded to their tents to take an hour or two rest, they sat next to one another, talking and joking, giggling and argueing about small petty things, they were enjoying their journey so far, and their training was very hard, but they could feel the difference, a week ago they could only use the fireball jutsu ten times at best..

"Okay, so once we've got the fireball jutsu mastered, I think we should start on the water wave jutsu, we haven't practiced our water style very much.. before we start training other styles such as lightning or air we should atleast master our water and fire.. but we need a teacher.. one step at a time right? Otherwise we could end up having weak ass water and fire abilities aswell as everything else we know, i'd rather have super strong water and fire before we progress to the other elements, what do you think?" Kaiyo asked her twin sister..

"I have to agree.. I want to know that I have my fire and water mastered before I start lightning.." Suki said sadly.

"Well lets continue our training, i've restored over half my chakra, we need to do our other excercises too.." Kaiyo explained and Suki nodded

The two girls then spent the rest of the afternoon sparring, doing pushups, pull ups, situps, tree climbing and kunai practice, their taijutsu was far from perfect but it was very advanced for their age and rank, their weaponry use however was perfect.. both of them could hit a target blindfolded exactly where they aimed using small chakra signatures in the target to identify the location.. as they continued their sparring Suki landed a clean roundhouse kick to Kaiyo's head which suddenly blew up in a puff of smoke, Kaiyo held a kunai to Suki's neck as she smiled..

"I win Suke" Kaiyo grinned

"Stalemate." Suki replied smiling

Kaiyo looked down to see that Suki had infact sensed the real Kaiyo and had a kunai against her stomach, they both withdrew their weapons and turned to one another, bowing and then smiling they retreated to their tents, both worn out from their training they collapsed into their bed rolls and quickly fell asleep.. they had a long way to go, but atleast they were making progress.

* * *

"I think Sasuke and Gaara had a fight or something.." Naruto whispered to Sakura as they were laying outside in their bedrolls underneath the stars, Sasuke was fast asleep as was Kakashi, only Naruto and Sakura were awake..

"I think your right, how do you think they'll handle seeing each other again..?" Sakura replied

"I don't know, I didn't see what happened between them.. it could have been really really bad.." Naruto mumbled quietly

"Yeah maybe, but I bet it's nothing, they probably just had a small fight and either of them retreated.. Sasuke and Gaara have never been on good terms but that doesn't mean they'd kill each other.." Sakura said positively, but alas Naruto broke her sentence..

"He was in darkness when they fought, that must be the only explanation.. they had a fight and they hate one another.. this could get rough.." Naruto said while shaking his head, he then turned over and tried to sleep, Sakura looked at him, his back turned to her, she sighed with disappointment and tried to get some sleep herself..

Morning came all too quickly and team seven quickly packed up camp before leaving once more, it was a very sunny day and the leaves on the trees blew in the calm wind, the grass shined with a slight glow and Naruto's forehead sweated as they got ever closed to the sand village..

"It's so hot today!" Naruto complained as Sakura shook her head with exasperation and Sasuke smirked, Kakashi simply continued reading his book as they walked and eventually they reached the border of the fire country, they crossed it without hesitation and headed southwest through the river country, they hoped to get past the wind country border without any trouble, but the team couldn't help but marvel at the countries beauty, the trees were tall and healthy, the grass was moist and shiny as the sun shone on them, the flowers smelt like heaven itself as they walked through a valley, the group walked in silence mostly, besides the grumbling of Naruto's stomach now and then along with his whines and complaints..

"How much longer.. I'm STARVING!" Naruto yelled with frustration

"We'll stop for lunch in a few minutes, I don't want to start eating in the middle of a field Naruto.." Kakashi said.

"Can't we eat while we walk?" Naruto complained again.

"No way, I like to enjoy my food." Sasuke said sternly.

Naruto grimaced as they walked for what seemed like forever, however Naruto felt something strange all of a sudden and stopped dead, Kakashi also sensed it as did Sasuke however they ignored and simply cautioned themselves.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked as the group stopped entirely due to Naruto's hesitation.

"I sensed a strange chakra south from here.." Naruto mumbled quietly

Sakura was shocked, she didn't sense anything, but now she realised she was the only one who hadn't the group stood in silence until Naruto started to walk south.

"Naruto.. we shouldn't embrace any trouble right now.. we're not in any position to start waltzing around like we own the place.." Kakashi said sternly.

Naruto ignored him and continued walking..

"I have a bad feeling someone needs our help Kakashi-sensei, and I'm not going to ignore that." Naruto said as he started running in the direction of the chakra.

"God dammit Naruto." Sasuke said

"Naruto.." Sakura and Kakashi chorused in exasperation, they all then followed Naruto.

"They're about 2 kilometers ahead.. I can sense them properly now.." Naruto stated as the others nodded, they knew they couldn't change Naruto's mind and so they simply followed him..

'Whoever you are.. I'm here to help' Naruto thought as he got closer and closer to the battle.


	4. Chapter 4 - The misty confrontation

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only, I only own Suki and Kaiyo of my own design, please ask for permission to use them first.**

Sorry for the wait guys, uploaded chapter 3 and 4 together as I've been so busy i decided to post two in one, Christmas is approaching and its hard to find time to write with a full time job and a very bossy mother, anyway I hope you enjoy, please review and I love you all :)

* * *

Kaiyo and Suki had made it across the sea, however they had travelled to far east and wound up too far east of the wind country, Suki wasn't very good at remembering exact directions, however they weren't as far away as they had originally though, to travel overseas they had summoned two eagles, which had no trouble in transporting them oversea to their destination, Suki had acquired these eagles during a mission, she had defeated a lone eagle mother who was protecting her children from anything and anyone that came within a mile of them, it was her territory after all, however Suki defeated the mother and allowed it to live, she made a blood contract with the powerful eagle which allowed her to summon it at any time she wished, this also meant she could summon other eagles aswell, specifically the mothers now matured children which had no problem with obeying their blood contracter.

Kaiyo and Suki had arrived closer to the fire country then the wind country, in the river country and upon arrival had examined the beautiful landscape around them, they had never seen so much beauty in their life, the trees, the grass, the rivers, the sky, the sun.. none of it existed in their land, and they had travelled very far, to see such beauty made them realise it was definitely worth the journey, though they still missed their clan..

They made their way swiftly towards the wind country, knowing they had to go west, but the closer they got the more trouble they sensed.. it seemed they had walked headlong into a battle without realising the danger, the way they figured, cautiousness was out of the question, they HAD to get to wind country, and anyone in their way would perish.. they had no idea of the potential of the ninja around them as they watched from a short distance the battle that unfolded, it seemed sand ninja and mist ninja were fighting, though they didn't know what symbol meant which or where they were from, they just knew they must be battling for territory or some sort of dispute, and so they decided to put an end to it.

They jumped head into the battle and Kaiyo quickly grabbed the nearest ninja she could and pulled him into a vice grip, as she did so the ninja tried desperately to stab her with his kunai and ended up killing his own team mate, Suki had also gotten hold of a ninja in full in an arm bar, she quickly pulled his arm behind his back and raised a kunai to his throat.. a sand ninja in Suki's arms and a mist ninja in Kaiyo's the two twins walked back a bit to distance themselves, the sand ninja stopped their attacks as they saw the symbol on the new enemies headbands and wondered what they meant, no-one even saw them enter the battle until it was too late, the mist ninja had also stopped and were the first to respond.

"Who are you and what do you want?" A small girl with light beige coloured set of ninja trousers and light purple body armour asked, she also had the mist ninja headband on her forehead as she held a long sword out in front of her in a threatening matter..

The two girls looked at one another before smirking..

"Let me handle this Kaiyo.." Suki said smiling politely

Kaiyo nodded as Suki withdrew her kunai and threw the sand ninja towards his comrades..

"We seek the wind country.." Suki responded bluntly.. the mist ninja smirked and the sand ninja sweat dropped as they now realised they may be in real trouble.

"Hah, sand scum are about to get mutilated, but that's our job, get out of here while you can girls.. I don't know where you've come from but your no match for us, so get going while you can." Said one of the mist ninja's, he was a broad man with black spiky hair and wore a bandage around his left arm and a scar under his right eye, a kunai blade scar.

"We're very upset that you have no respect for another village when one comes to see you in greeting, we have no quarries with any of your villages, we are here to simply train and learn, to explore."

"we're at war. Come back when you've grown up a bit, the battlefield is no place for foreigners." Said a short mist nin, the sand nin stood there completely unwilling to get into a fight with these new ninja, they were outnumbered as it was, though they didn't back down, a tall sand nin stepped forward quickly and made an announcement.

"What business do you have with the sand village ladies? We have no quarry with you, but we agree, do not interfere with matters which are of no concern to you." The tall sand ninja said politely

Kaiyo smiled and responded quickly..

"We're here for peace.. not war.."

"Then leave while you can!" A mist ninja screamed as he threw a kunai at Kaiyo, she however simply slit her hostages neck with her own kunai and raised him into the air, the kunai hit into the dead corpse in Kaiyo's hand as she threw it to the side as if it was nothing..

"You killed our comrade!" Said the short mist nin girl as she stepped forward with an angry look in her eye.

"What idiot attacks someone who has a hostage..? Especially an idiot that has bad aim and no real talent whatsoever.. Maybe we won't visit the uh.. Where are you from..?" Asked Suki

"That's none of your concern!" shouted the mist ninja as they all started hand seals and used various jutsu's

"Hidden mist jutsu!"

"Water dragon jutsu!"

"Water whip jutsu!"

"Steam spike jutsu!"

"Water prison jutsu!"

The mist ninja attacked in all directions, they attacked the sand ninja for the most part however two of the mist ninja attacked Suki and Kaiyo who simply dodged the 'Water prison jutsu'

"How unimpressive, you can't even use your own jutsu correctly, your completely exposing yourself" Kaiyo said disgracing their abilities completely..

"SHUT UP!" Said the mist ninja as he started swinging his kunai wildly at Kaiyo, Suki lunged at him and hit him hard in the face with her first, he flew 100 yards and smashed through a tree..

"Why are you interfering! JUST FUCK OFF!" Screamed the mist nin as he swiped at Suki and Kaiyo with two kunai, one in each hand as they easily dodged and blocked the attacks, before they jumped back quickly..

"COWARDS!" He screamed as he went for another lunge he turned around, however he was unable to even say anything or move as the tree crushed him like dust.. the girls looked slightly upset and looked over the battle infront of them, so many ninja had died, and only two sand ninja remained, there were atleast 10 mist ninja infront of them.. they acted quickly..

However before they were able to do anything Suki was thrown into a nearby tree and Kaiyo was taken from behind with a kunai to her back and a glowing blue hand grabbed her throat tightly..

"More of them.. but this time.. leaf scum.. no doubt come to help their pitiful excuse for allies." Said one of the mist nin..

A tall blonde boy stepped forward and glared at the mist ninja, who started to get scared.. two mist ninja however decided to act quickly and easily beat down and took the two sand ninja as hostages, Team seven looked at the various amount of mist nin around them and cautiously got ready for a fight.

"Let them go or I'll crush this girls neck!" Sakura shouted

"Go ahead." Said the short mist nin girl as she raised her sword to the neck of one of the sand nin.

"You would let your comrade die!?" Shouted Naruto as he shook with anger.

"You shouldn't ask us that." Smiled the girl, Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to the side, out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and turned right into a powerful roundhouse kick, he flew across the ground, rolling and his body spasmed sharply against the ground, he looked up at his attacker who had already continued her assault.

* * *

Suki's POV:

'My body aches all over, what hit me?'

The girl asked herself this question over and over again until she opened her eyes and saw her attacker, tall and handsome, black hair and strange red eyes. He wore a black tanktop with some sort of crest on the back, he was facing his enemies and the girl watched him from behind..

'Does he think I'm that weak..? That he can just forget about me and I'll disappear!? NO WAY!' Her body boiled with anger and she rose onto her legs, she ran out of their view to their flanks and got ready, her nearest target was the blonde haired boy..

'He looks strong.. I'll have to be quick, take him out and then cut his throat and then retreat quickly..'

Suddenly Suki ran out of her hiding place with incredible speed straight towards the blonde haired boy.. he looked at her as she turned, twisted her hips and raised her leg, kicking him in the jaw, a perfect hit.. she watched as he rolled across the ground and bounced off the ground a few times..

'Is this.. the result of my training so far? I feel.. powerful..' I smirk as I now realise how strong I had gotten.

'Oh shit!' I thought as I backflipped away from the hand that reached for my throat.

'That was lucky, thank goodness I saw him coming.. oh my.. what beautiful.. strange eyes..' Suki thought as Sasuke looked her dead in the eye.

A hand smashed through the ground, it grabbed Suki's ankle, she looked down and tried to retreat as many more hands emerged and pulled at her limbs until she was pulled to the ground and held down, a giant purple knight in armour with a bow watched over her, its arrow drawn, ready to fire at her head as she was held down by these hands, she felt cold and she started to panic until she realised she was in a genjutsu..

"Not going to work pretty boy." Suki smirked as she looked up at Sasuke, who now seemed slightly taken aback, she had broken his tsukyomi?

'But how?' Sasuke wondered..

The girl tried to get up but she found it particularly hard to do so, she felt numb and cold and the boy walked a few steps forward and helped the blonde boy up, she cringed as she realised the position she was in, until she saw her sister, she looked at the blue glowing chakra hand holding her sister by the throat and the kunai to her back, Kaiyo smiled at Suki as she looked her in the eye, she then saw her sisters assailant, pink hair.. green bright eyes, she looked strong too.. but anger boiled inside her and she stood up slowly, the hatred in her welled up inside and screamed to be broken free..

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi looked at the girl as she got up on her feet.. they saw the anger on her face and her face contorted with rage.. and suddenly a strange black blood drop appeared on her now crimson red eyes.. she looked at them all and took a step forward, she then ripped a bit of her skin on both thumbs and drew the blood from her left thum to her right wristband and her right thumb to her left wristband, she then formed the hand seal for the summoning jutsu and two red gauntlets appeared over her hands, the gauntlets were a strong metal with spikes on the knuckles and all down the fingers.. she frowned as she looked each of her enemies dead in the eye..

"Sasuke.. next time you throw a girl into a tree, make sure they're atleast knocked out.." Kakashi said smoothly

"Noted.." Sasuke said bluntly as the girl ran straight at them with the gauntlet raised..

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Suki screeched


	5. Chapter 5 - Unlocking the sanguigan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this fan fiction, I do however own 'Suki' and 'Kaiyo' I will not tolerate anyone using them for their own story unless given permission by me, please enjoy :)**

* * *

Team seven prepared themselves as Suki sprinted at them, her speed was amazing, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi got in front of Sakura who had hold of Kaiyo by the neck tightly, her unrelenting grip on Kaiyo's neck showed the twins they meant business, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi got into defensive positions as the girl finally reached them, she threw a punch at Sasuke who was in front, the spikes on her gauntlets nearly hit in the eye before he side stepped her attack and kicked her in the stomach, his speed and power matched and exceeded hers, she realized this as she tried to dodge a second kick aimed at her face, but it connected and she flew back rolling across the ground, Sasuke smirked as the girl struggled to get back up, Kakashi and Naruto watched closely..

"What's with her eye Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked quietly..

"I don't know.. perhaps a mutation of the sharingan, it looks very similar to the first state of the sharingan, except the eyes are darker.. they have killing intent.. and a strange red glow.." Kakashi muttered to himself, now staring the girl in the eye, he seemed almost mystified by the eye, as if trapped by the eye itself..

"Don't get overwhelmed by it Kakashi.. that's definitely the sharingan.. as weak as it might be.. it's no match for mine." Sasuke said smirking.

"Don't underestimate me! I will avenge my clan!" Suki screamed standing up, her chakra level spiked and increased immensely as her face contorted with rage.

"I'm the only avenger of the Uchiha clan.. don't try to fool me into believing your actually part of my clan! You obviously stole those eyes!" Sasuke shouted with anger as he remembered his beloved clan, his chakra started to grow cold as his anger boiled and his hatred towards the girl increased..

"Sasuke.. Calm down.." Naruto warned him.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THE UCHIHA!? LET MY SISTER GO GOD DAMMIT OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Screamed Suki

Kaiyo smiled as she sensed the rage in her sister growing more, she could easily get out of this grip without damaging herself.. She figured it would be a test to see if Suki could take them on, on her own.. maybe that was a bit harsh..

'After all these guys aren't weak.. and that one has.. a strange chakra..' Kaiyo thought looking at Naruto..

"The uchiha is the greatest clan on this walking earth! The sharingan can't be outmatched! Stand down and admit defeat or die." Sasuke said bluntly, trying his best to calm down..

"LET MY SISTER GO!" Suki screamed

'The power.. I feel invulnerable.. I can see their blood.. coursing through their veins.. It makes me thirst for their death even more.. is this.. the sanguigan?' Suki thought

Suki ran forwards once more, going straight for Sasuke, he withdrew his sword and prepared to strike as the girl approached, he watched carefully as her movements could easily be tracked by his sharingan..

'She's going left, aiming for my throat with her right fist..' Sasuke thought for a second before his body reacted and he side stepped to the right.

'How is he dodging so easily? It's as if he can see me move before I move..' Suki thought

She watched carefully as he side stepped her, he was aiming for her stomach again, a punch this time, her reflexes were quick as she grabbed his fist before it made contact, the gauntlets almost crushing his hand..

Sasuke's eyes widened as she grabbed his throat, Naruto rushed forward with Kakashi as she lifted Sasuke into the air, she stared into his eyes, she could see the fear in his eyes, he was terrified by her power..

'I have to use.. that technique..' Sasuke thought to himself quickly.

Suki smiled as Naruto lunged at her, Kakashi flanked behind her and performed a hand seal..

"Raikiri" Kakashi muttered running at Suki

Naruto grabbed her other arm and pulled it behind her back before trying to dislocate it from her shoulder.. however it failed as she simply pulled her arm away and back handed him away, adding more pressure to the hand clamped around Sasuke's throat she suddenly kicked backwards..

Kakashi received a powerful kick to the face as he came close to Suki, as if she could sense everything around her.. he flew into a nearby tree and Sasuke gasped for breath..

"Sasuke! Naruto! Kakashi!" Sakura screamed, watching fearfully as her team mates were single handed being thrown around, like rag dolls..

'that girl.. her chakra is so.. hot.. so deadly..' Sakura thought.

"Let go of Sasuke.. And i'll free your sister!" Sakura said

The mist ninja chuckled as they watched the leaf ninja get their ass literally handed to them on a silver platter.

"Let her go or he dies." Suki smirked as she raised her gauntlet to his neck..

* * *

Naruto watched as he struggled to get up, managing to get on his feet, he formed a hand seal and ten clones poofed into action, all of them cracked their knuckles as they got into a fighting stance.. and then they all ran at her..

'That eye.. what is it..?' Kakashi thought as he watched the girl, he knew that she knew she about to be attacked from behind, by various enemies, but how would she handle it he wondered.

Sasuke grabbed the gauntlet around his throat and pushed against the girl with his feet, wincing in pain as his arm was cut slightly by the gauntlets spikes.. the girl grabbed one of his feet and pulled it towards her, adding more pressure to his throat before letting go of his throat and leg at the same time she punched him with the hand that previously was holding his leg, Sasuke tried to move his body in midair, away from the punch, but it was too fast as it connected with Sasuke's stomach and he flew across the ground and landed in a small river.. blood gushed out of and the river slowly turned red..

Naruto yelled with rage as he watched his team mate and best friend get hurt, his clones finally reached the girl and they all lunged for her, she side stepped and dodged, blocked and parried, using her gauntlets to defend the kunai in each clones hand, she smirked as she realized the real one was hiding below her, she then back handed one of the clones and punched an oncoming one before punching into the ground, her eyes saw the blood pulse through this body, whereas these clones she simply saw blue chakra, no blood, which means she could distinguish between the real one and the fakes, she grabbed his throat and pulled him out of the ground, Sakura screamed as she watched all of this unfold before her, Suki kicked and dodged each clone that attacked, Naruto tried to pry the girls hand off of his neck and one of his clones assisted him, the girl was distracted defending from the other clones he was able to form a rasengan in his palm, she smiled as she destroyed the last clone and with a poof of smoke Naruto though she was unable to see his plan come into action, unfortunately she saw a ball of energy emerge from his palm, she could see the chakra inside it coursing around it, and she smiled as the smoke cleared, Naruto smirked as he threw it at her as hard as he could, still stuck in midair by the hand around his throat, she cocked her head to the side as the rasengan slightly missed her cheek, Naruto's eyes widened and she smiled, she let go of his throat and kicked him in the chin, he flew through the air like a rocket and then dropped down and landed on the ground, with a sharp crack he created a small crater around him, he laid there motionless.

Kakashi couldn't make it in time however he swiped at her with the Raikiri in his hand, she simply repeated what she did with Naruto, and cocked her head to the side, Kakashi's jutsu slightly missed her cheek, and she smiled as his eyes widened, she kneed him in the stomach and grabbed him by the torso before slamming him into the ground, a power bomb of sorts, she smiled as a log poofed from the small crater she made in the ground..

'She's very strong.. we'll have to retreat.'

* * *

Kakashi leaped from the tree he was standing on and landed in front of her, she faced him and smiled.

"Anything else you want to throw at me?" Suki smirked..

Kakashi stared at her before replying slowly..

"Sakura.. release her sister.." Kakashi stated bluntly.

"But Kakashi-sensei.." Sakura argued

"Just do it." Kakashi said looking over at Sasuke and Naruto before looking back at the girl..

"Yes.. sensei.." Sakura said releasing the hold on Kaiyo and withdrawing her kunai from her back and pocketing it, she was about to leap towards Sasuke to heal him before a hand grabbed her face, she turned to the physical contact and a knee landed into her stomach, before she was kicked in the face, flying into the river next to Sasuke..

"Chump." Kaiyo said smiling.. she walked over to her sister and glared at the white haired jounin.

"Now what will you do?" Suki asked

"I will protect my comrades." Kakashi said lifting the headband from his left eye revealing his sharingan..

"Another one eh.." Suki smiled

"What is that eye of yours..? It's different from the sharingan, though they are similar in looks, your eye has a stronger glow, and a piercing dark crimson.. it's very beautiful, the black blood drop on it is formed slightly different to that of the sharingan however.. its smaller and more defined.." Kakashi said trying to distract them as he saw in the corner of his eye, Sakura started healing Sasuke..

"This is the sanguigan.. Though I have only just unlocked it, I somehow have instinctively learned how to use it in a matter of seconds upon activation.. It's in my bloodline.. my clan's greatest weapon." Suki said smiling politely

Kaiyo glared at the eye Kakashi held and noted the slight differences, she knew however that the sanguigan was stronger.. after all, Suki had defeated an 'uchiha' a possessor of the 'sharingan' that had been wielding it for years.. in a matter of minutes.. although she noted that the boy had held back his power.. for what reason she didn't know.. but she sensed there was more to that eye then they knew..

"Either way, it is a rather beautiful eye.. what is the name of your clan? And where are you from? By your headbands I suspect you are from a distant land.." Kakashi said watching as Sakura inspected Naruto's wounds and began healing him, his eyes were wide and calculating as he watched Kakashi and the girls talk..

"We are from the land of darkness, our clan is known as the 'Sangui' or better known as 'Blood users' We traveled here to visit the wind country and learn how to master our affinities, we were told to come here by our senpai.. upon arrival all we've received is attack after attack.. unprovoked assaults such as these are rather.. unnecessary and we have yet to see any hint of a welcome.. if this is our welcoming comity then i'm afraid we are not going to have a pleasant time here sister.." Suki said rather upset

"Indeed sister.. I would rather have hoped for negotiations and diplomacy, apparently we've found three villages that want to kill us already.." Kaiyo said grinning.

"I assure you.. we arrived and simply tried to resolve the battle, and try to calm it down.. however we got a very unexpected reply.."

"He threw me through a fucking tree what did you expect me to do!?" Suki screamed as Kaiyo laughed to herself..

"In any case, if diplomacy is what you desire we can arrange it quite easily.." Kakashi said trying to apologize sincerely.

"Hah just what i'd expect from leaf dogs.. this was getting interesting too.. oh well show's over.. " Said the small mist nin girl.

Suddenly a man leaped from a tree and landed in front of the mist ninja in between Kakashi and the two girls and the mist nin.. he was tall with light blonde spiky hair and wore a white mask with red swirls going inwards from the top left and right corners and conjoining around the middle, he wore a purple leather body armor with light green trousers and shirt..

"copy ninja Kakashi.. we will not forget this interference. Everyone retreat.. mission aborted." Said the man.

The mist nin leaped away and left the two sand ninja on the ground knocked out, Kakashi leaped over to them and checked their pulse.

"They're alive.." Kakashi said.

"They were outnumbered, we tried to stop the fight as well upon somehow ending up in the middle of it, we would have been able to if you hadn't interfered." Suki said, Kaiyo nodded.

"I apologize for the.. inconvenience and misunderstanding.. We'll be leaving now.. speak to these two men when they wake up, they should help you for saving them, and lead you back to their village" Kakashi said.

"Very well, thank you for the 'help' 'copy ninja' Kakashi." Kaiyo said smiling at him.

"Sakura have you finished yet?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said lifting an unconscious Sasuke onto his feet and holding him up with his arm around her neck.

"Wait." Naruto said as Kakashi and Sakura leaped away.

"Who are you girls?" Naruto asked, a serious look in his eyes.

"Awww he's kinda cute you know?" Kaiyo said smiling.

"My names Suki, this is Kaiyo, what do you want?" Suki asked bluntly.

"I want an explanation. Why didn't you just explain to us the reason you were high, we could have avoided this fighting.. You could have got hurt." Naruto said quite worried.

"That's true, but when your sister is in peril you tend to get led by your emotions a bit too much.. we're in a foreign land and we should have avoided this fight.. but to be honest I've always wanted to challenge myself.." Suki said quite amused by his concern.

"You sound like Sasuke." Naruto said smiling.

"Um.. thank you?" Suki said, not sure whether this was a compliment or not.

"Take it how you want to. I know what I meant." Naruto said smirking.

"Whatever.. is there anything else you want?" Suki said glowering at him.

"I want you to come visit leaf village one day. Its in the fire country. My friend Gaara will help you get there.. tell him Naruto wants to see him soon." Naruto said grinning.

"Thank you for your help" Kaiyo said smiling as Suki shook his hand and walked away towards the sand ninja.

"Those girls.. they're very strong." Naruto said as he leaped over to Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke.

Kakashi and Sakura nodded and Sasuke slowly started to open his eyes as they retreated to a safe location to rest.


	6. Chapter 6 - An escorts greeting

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, this fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only, I only own Suki and Kaiyo of my own design, please ask for permission to use them first.**

"I just don't understand.." Sasuke started to complain as Sakura bandaged up his wound, she had been able to stop the bleeding with her medical nin jutsu however she was unable to completely seal the wound, after they found a safe location Sakura took her time treating Sasuke who had a large deep wound where Suki had punched him, she had punctured his skin with her gauntlet and increased strength, she had pretty much left a hole in his stomach, if it wasn't for Sakura he would be dead.. and he knew that.

"How could she have a doujutsu stronger than the sharingan!? It's absurd! Only the rinnegan outclasses the sharingan! And everyone know the rinnegan is the sharingan with the senju clan's cells combined!" Sasuke continued to whine about being beaten by a doujutsu he had never heard of.

"I mean honestl-"

"Shut up." Sasuke continued on until he was interrupted by Naruto, Sasuke glared at Naruto fiercely.

"That doujutsu was impressive, but you lost because you underestimated her. We both know that for a fact.. you put yourself and all of us at risk, I don't want to say it but at this point we were relying on you, I can't fight that kind of power unless i'm in sage mode and you know it takes me a while to gather that much nature energy, I probably could have used the fox's powers as well . but I didn't think it was necessary until it was too late.. she didn't aim to kill. If she had we might be dead." Naruto finished his lecture glaring back at Sasuke.

"Your right. I did go easy on her. But I shouldn't have, I apologize to you all, my question is, the next time we see them.. are they hostiles or friends?" Sasuke questioned

"Hopefully we have grounded out a future diplomacy.. we have no idea where their country is or how powerful it is.. so we should try our best to make diplomacy until we know further information." Kakashi said.

"We should make friends of them regardless! If you recall we technically attacked them first.. she even let Sakura heal me and Sasuke.. what does that tell you about them?" Naruto said staring at them all

"That's true.. I thought at first they had forgotten about me, but when she looked at me I terrified.. but she let me continue healing so she must have wanted something.. clarification as well maybe?" Sakura said frowning deeply at both her own words and Naruto's.

"Well she's strong, that much is positive.. our relationship with them is.. another question completely." Sasuke said also frowning..

"Either way we need to finish our mission, they're heading to the sand village, we're heading their as well.. seems like we might meet." Naruto said smiling.

"That's true.. Sasuke how do you feel?" Kakashi asked quickly

"I'm fine." Sasuke said standing up quickly, the emotions on his face remained blunt, uncaring and like stone, as usual, but Naruto knew when he was lying.

"Let's go then." Kakashi said.

Sakura packed up her medical tools such as bandages, senbons, needles and various drugs such as painkillers, antibiotics and remedies, while Naruto and Sasuke made sure they were equipped and ready. Within the next two minutes all four of them left their safe spot and proceeded towards the sand village.

* * *

The leaves danced in the wind as the sun shone onto a small clearing surrounded by trees, two ninja were laid out in the clearing as two more stood above them, very concerned about their prolonged unconsciousness until one of them awoke as if he had just been revived from the dead, he touched himself all over as if he couldn't believe he was alive, he even pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream before he looked into the eyes of two kunoichi and smiled before standing up quickly and grabbed into his holsters and pouches for one of his kunai..

Suki smiled as she held out some kunai and a handful of shuriken and Kaiyo laughed as she held out a bag containing scrolls and various other ninja tools.

"Well.. you got me good. What do you want with us?" Asked the sand ninja cautiously.

"We want you to take us to the sand village, we wish to speak to your leader, as you may have guessed we... aren't from around here so we need help.. we saved you so we figured you owe us.." Suki said grinning.

"Uh.. Oh.. okay that's.. uhm.. not a problem I guess.. we'll just tell our commander that during our ambush from the mist you two popped out of nowhere and saved our butts!" Laughed the young male sand ninja before throwing his arms down in defeat and sighing, "He's going to use this on me forever.. years from now he'll still say.. HAH you were saved by girls!" mimicking his commanders voice in a strict tone before sighing abruptly.

"Don't worry about it! We'll beat him up for you!" Kaiyo said grinning

"I'd appreciate that!" Said the young ninja as he slapped his comrade a few times in the face to wake him up, a few moments later he woke up and looked into Suki's now hazel eyes and smiled.

"When you don't have a kunai to my neck your pretty cute.." said the man flirtatiously Suki blushed and Kaiyo smiled cutely before he stood up and offered out his hand, Suki noted to herself that he had large muscles and his hand looked rough and hardened, a real man's build, but she wasn't very attracted to this man if she really looked at him, he was handsome and had large muscles which you could see strain against his armor but he was rather easy to take hostage and didn't seem to be very strong at all, despite his looks, that wasn't very attractive.. kind of ironic if you think about it.

"My names Kuro, this is Tichou, how can we help?" Asked Kuro

"She wants us to take them to the sand village.." Tichou answered Kuro's question quickly before the girls even got a chance to open their mouths..

"I see, well you saved our lives, so we will take you there! Why do you want to go though?" Kuro asked.

"We want your leaders help that's all" Kaiyo said smiling

"Well.. if he agrees to see you that is.." Kuro mumbled, the girls looked worried, they hadn't even considered that possibility.

"Well shall we get going then? We have a mission report to fill out" Touchi muttered quietly and sadly to himself.

"Sure!" Suki said, grinning happily as the four leaped onto tree branches and jumped tree to tree towards the sand village.

Authors note: Sorry for a short boring chapter guys, next chapters coming out tomorrow and I already had this done, I was going to do them together for today but I figured i'd make chapter 7 even longer and give you guys this until then, either way I'd really appreciate reviews.. i'll continue the story with or without reviews but your opinions really would mean a lot..


End file.
